Sleeping Ichigo
by Seina Hanagata
Summary: Yoruichi-seorang penyihir-mendapatkan kutukan dari tiga peri yang jail. Untuk menghilangkannya, ia mentransfer kutukan itu ke Ichigo. Mendengar itu, Rukia-salah satu peri yang ngutuk Yoruichi-ga terima dan mencoba menghapus kutukan itu. Berhasil ga ya?


Suatu hari, terlihat tiga orang peri dan seorang penyihir sedang mengobrol dengan asiknya disuatu taman yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga. Tapi seperti yang udah diketahui oleh semua orang, kalo penyihir dan peri itu dari taun-taun jebot pasti musuhan. Ga ada yang pernah bilang kalo penyihir dan peri bisa berteman baik. Dan itulah yang dialami oleh mereka. Para peri mencoba untuk berteman baik dengan penyihir, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi sepertinya percuma karena keributan pasti selalu terjadi diantara mereka.

"Ih, aku pengen banget liat kamu tidur tau!" kata seorang peri dengan rambut yang dicepol kaya embok-embok, Hinamori.

"Wogah! Entar aku dikerjain lagi sama kalian pas aku lagi tidur!" kata si penyihir yang dikuncir satu, Yoruichi. _Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa ga yang lain aja?_ Yoruichi memasang wajah cemberut.

"Udah, kaga bakal diapa-apain kok! Tenang aja!" kata seorang peri dengan rambut panjang yang bergelombang, Matsumoto. Yoruichi menatap mereka ragu. Masih tetap ga percaya sama mereka sedikitpun.

_Ctek!_

"Aha! Gimana kalo kita kutuk Yoruichi biar tidur?" kata seorang peri dengan rambut pendek, Rukia sambil tersenyum jahil dan menjentikkan jarinya. Semua menatapnya sambil tersenyum minus Yoruichi yang malah terlihat takut. _I gotta bad feeling!_

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

**Sleeping Ichigo**

**Desclaimer:** Bleach it's Tite Kubo, Sleeping Ichigo it's Seina Hanagata.

**Rate:** maybe K semi T.

**Genre:** maunya sih Fantasy ama General.

**Warning:** OOC, AU, abal, gaje, garing kriuk kriuk crispy, asal-asalan aje, bahasa yang ngawur, sedikit typo, de'lele. Demen? Baca ama Review ye! Eneg? Pergi aja terus jangan ngeflame!

**Summary:** Yoruichi-seorang penyihir-mendapatkan kutukan dari tiga peri yang jail. Untuk menghilangkannya, ia mentransfer kutukan itu ke Ichigo. Mendengar itu, Rukia-salah satu peri yang ngutuk Yoruichi-ga terima dan mencoba menghapus kutukan itu. Berhasil ga ya? Check it out aje ye!

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

"Heeeaaaahhhh..." teriak ketiga peri itu secara bersamaan. Yoruichi berusaha berlari menjauhi mereka yang mulai mengeluarkan tongkatnya masing-masing.

"Ku kutuk kau agar tertidur selama aku mau!" teriak Hinamori sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya yang mengeluarkan sedikit cahaya pink kehadapan Yoruichi. Yoruichi berhenti berlari. Ia sudah terlihat sangat pasrah.

_Bwoosh!_

Cahaya pink itu mengenai tepat diwajah Yoruichi.

"Giliranku! Kau tak akan langsung jatuh cinta pada orang yang kamu lihat pertama kali saat kau bangun nanti!" giliran Matsumoto yang mengarahkan tongkatnya dan cahaya yang berkilauan langsung mengenai tubuh Yoruichi.

"Giliranku, ya?" kata Rukia sambil berjalan mendekati Yoruichi yang terlihat cukup pasrah dengan wajah yang memelas pada Rukia. Rukia menjadi ragu-ragu untuk mengutuknya. Cukup lama semua terdiam, menunggu kutukan dari Rukia.

"Kau... kau akan mulai tertidur jika memakan stroberi!" kata Rukia akhirnya setelah berpikr cukup lama. Tongkat Rukia mulai bersinar kebiruan, bersiap untuk memberikan kutukan itu.

_Krik... krik... krik..._

Jangkrik berbunyi pertanda dari kesunyian yang ada. Semua terdiam bahkan pada nganga selebar jalan tol minus Rukia. Mereka ga percaya sama kutukan yang dikasih Rukia. Rukia celingukan karena bingung ama temen-temennya dengan masih tetap mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Yoruichi.

_Ichi..._

_Ni..._

_San..._

"Ugyaaaa~ cancle kutukan tadeee!" teriak Hinamori dan Matsumoto barengan.

"E-eh?" respon dari Rukia yang bingung. Sepersekian detik, adegan slow motion terjadi. Cahaya biru dari tongkat Rukia melaju pelan kearah Yotuichi. Hinamori dan Matsumoto berusaha untuk membatalkan kutukan tadi dengan cara melawan cahaya biru itu dengan cahaya dari tongkat mereka. Sayangnya, cahaya biru itu jauh lebih cepet dari pada cahaya dari tongkat mereka. Semua kembali terdiam.

"Kalian ngapain, sih?" kata Rukia dengan wajah innocentnya. Beberapa perempatan muncul dikepala Hinamori dan Matsumoto.

"Rukia, baka! Harusnya kau mengutuknya dengan kutukan lain!" kata Hinamori dengan suara cukup keras.

"Kalo begini yang ada dia ga mau makan stroberi dan dia ga akan kena kutukan tadi!" tambah Matsumoto dengan lemas.

"Ne... kalian salah! Mana mungkin Yoruichi bisa tahan melihat stroberi?" kata Rukia dengan senyuman jailnya. Hinamori dan Matsumoto seperti teringat sesuatu. Beberapa detik kemudian, senyuman muncul diwajah mereka.

"Tunggu! Kalo gitu aku akan mulai tertidur kalo makan stroberi?" kata Yoruichi panik.

"Pastinya! Kutukan itu ga akan hilang!" kata Rukia meyakinkan.

"Kalo mau ngilangin kutukannya, kau hatus memindahkan kutukan itu pada manusia biasa!" lanjut Matsumoto. Senyuman mulai terlihat diwajah Yoruichi.

"Tapi kayanya ga mungkin kamu bisa ngelakuin itu! Hohoho..." kata Hinamori mengejek. Kali ini, perempatan muncul dikepala Yoruichi.

"Liat aja, aku akan memindahkan kutukan itu secepat mungkin!" kata Yoruichi sambil pergi meninggalkan para peri itu. _Aku harus cepat menemukan manusia!_

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Yoruichi sampai disuatu tempat yang sangat asing untuknya. Tempat itu seperti hutan. Yoruichi berjalan pelan mengitari hutan itu. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, sampailah Yoruichi disebuah desa. Pastinya didesa itu banyak manusia kan? Maka dari itu dengan sangat kegirangan ia berlari menuju desa itu.

_Bruuk!_

Karena terlalu bersemangatnya, tanpa ia sadari ia telah menabrak seseorang sampai terjatuh.

"Go-gomennasai!" kata Yoruichi sambil berusaha untuk berdiri lagi.

"Yeee... makanya jalan pake mata!" kata laki-laki yang ditabraknya itu sambil menunjuk matanya.

"Yeah, dimana-mana semua orang tuh tau kale kalo jalan pake kaki bukan mata! Mikir dong mas!" balas Yoruichi sambil menunjuk kepalanya.

"Eh, seenaknye aje kamu manggil aku mas! Panggil aku pangeran, aku ini pangeran disini tau!" katanya dengan nyolot.

"Woles aje mas! Mau situ pangeran ato apapun, aku ga akan peduli! Bweee..." kata Yoruichi ga kalah nyolot sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ih, dasar perempuan aneh! Minggir, aku mau lewat!" perintah laki-laki dengan rambut kaya jeruk itu sambil mendorong Yoruichi yang berdiri didepannya kesamping. Yoruichi hanya menatap laki-laki tadi dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. _Dasar jeruk busuk!_ Yoruichi kembali berjalan menuju desa itu, tapi tiba-tiba ia seperti teringat sesuatu. _Dia pangeran kan? Kalo gitu dia aja yang aku kutuk!_ Yoruichi berlari secepat mungkin dan menghalangi jalannya laki-laki tadi. Yoruichi mengeluarkan tongkatnya. Si laki-laki hanya terdiam melihatnya.

"Mulai detik ini, kutukan ku akan pindah kepadamu!" teriak Yoruichi sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya kehadapan laki-laki tadi. Sebuah cahanya berwarna oren keluar dari tongkatnya. Laki-laki tadi masih bingung dengan yang dilakukan Yoruichi.

_Pyaaasss..._

Cahaya tadi tepat mengenai wajah si laki-laki. Senyuman muncul diwajah Yoruichi.

"Yey! Aku bisa makan stroberi lagi! Hahaha... selamat menikmati kutukanmu!" kata Yoruichi kegirangan sambil pergi meninggalkan laki-laki tadi yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

"Ichigo-nii, aku bawain stroberi kesukaan nii-san nih!" kata seorang perempuan yamg masih kecil dengan rambut yang dijepit, Yuzu sambil membawa sekeranjang stroberi yang masih segar masuk kedalam kamar. Laki-laki yang dipanggilnya langsung menengok dan tersenyum manis.

"Arigato, Yuzu!" kata laki-laki dengan rambut seperti jeruk, Ichigo sambil mengelus-elus rambut imotounya itu.

"Doitashimashite..." kata Yuzu sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar Ichigo. Saat Yuzu sudah jauh, Ichigo masih belum juga memakan stroberi itu. Ia hanya melihat stroberi segar yang ada dihadapannya itu. Entah kenapa, Ichigo teringat kejadian saat bertemu dengan seorang perempuan aneh. Perempuan yang tiba-tiba aja mengutuknya. _Apa maksudnya ya?_

"Arrrgghhh... peduli apa aku sama kutukan itu?" kata Ichigo sambil membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur yang empuk. Ia terdiam cukup lama. Terhanyut kedalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Kuso, aku masih penasaran sama kutukan itu! Apa maksudnya, sih?" teriak Ichigo sambil terduduk dikasurnya. Karena kesal, ia mengambil stroberi yang ada dikeranjang untuk menenangkannya. Dengan cepat, ia melahap stroberi itu masuk kedalam mulutnya.

_Deg!_

"Ke-kenapa?" kata Ichigo sambil memegang kepalanya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sangat mengantuk. Beberapa detik kemudian, Ichigo sudah tak sadarkan diri lagi seperti Snow White yang langsung terjatuh tak sadarkan diri atau lebih tepatnya tak bernyawa lagi ketika memakan apel yang diberikan oleh penyihir. Kutukan Ichigo yang diberikan oleh Yoruichi telah menjadi kenyataan. Ia tak akan bangun sampai datang seseorang untuk membangunkannya seperti Aurora yang tertidur lama sampai datang seorang Pangeran untuk membangunkannya.

"Gomennasai, Ichigo-ouji! Kalau aku tidak mengutukmu, aku yang akan tertidur dan pasti tak akan ada yang membangunkanku! Jika kau yang tertidur, pasti ada banyak orang yang akan membangunkanmu!" kata Yoruichi yang ternyata dari tadi melihat Ichigo dari jendela kamarnya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu tertidur sendiri! Semua orang yang ada dikerajaanmu juga akan tertidur sampai kau bangun!" lanjut Yoruichi sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya. Cahaya oren mulai keluar dan menyebar keseluruh wilayah yang ada dikerajaan itu. Semua orang yang melihat dan terkena cahaya oren tadi langsung jatuh tertidur seperti yang dialami oleh anak dari Raja mereka, Ichigo. Seluruh wilayah kerajaan menjadi sepi. Tidak ada aktivitas seperti biasa lagi. Ternyata membuat semua orang tertidur cukup menguras tenaga dari Yoruichi. Ia masuk kedalam istana untuk istirahat sebentar sampai ia pulih lagi.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Hari sudah gelap menunjukkan bahwa malam telah tiba. Seorang peri bernama Rukia berjalan disekitar desa untuk melihat orang yang disukainya, seorang pangeran yang cukup ganteng bernama Ichigo. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa aneh dengan desa itu. Seperti ada yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kemana semua orang? Tumben banget sepi begini!" kata Rukia sambil terus berjalan menuju istana tempat Ichigo tinggal. Saat sampai didepan gerbang istana, ia melihat para penjaga yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Kenapa pada tidur? Entar kalo ada maling gimane coba?" kata Rukia sambil mencoba membangunkan para penjaga itu, tapi sepertinya percuma karena mereka ga akan bangun sebelum Ichigo terbangun. Merasa putus asa, Rukia kembali berjalan masuk kedalam istana. Sesampainya didalam, ia melihat dua orang putri yang masih kecil atau imotounya juga tertidur pulas seperti penjaga tadi. Rukia semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Dengan cepat, ia berlari menuju kamar Ichigo.

_Brraaakk!_

Mata Rukia terbelalak. Ia melihat Ichigo juga tertidur dilantai sambil memegang stroberi yang sudah digigit sebagian.

"Ichigooooo..." teriak Rukia dari kamar Ichigo sampai menggema keseluruh istana dan pastinya membuat satu-satunya orang yang tidak terkena kutukan-karena dia yang mengutuk-terbangun dari istirahatnya.

"Lho? Kaya suaranya Rukia! Ah~ ga mungkin dia ada disini, tidur aja lagi!" kata Yoruichi sambil kembali tidur diranjang yang ada dikamar Yuzu.

"Ichigo... Ichigo, bangun!" kata Rukia sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Ichigo, tapi Ichigo tetap saja tertidur. Ga tega dengan Ichigo yang tergeletak dilantai, Rukia mencoba untuk meletakkan Ichigo dikasurnya. Walau badan Rukia kecil, tapi ga tau kenapa dia bisa mengangkat Ichigo sampai kekasurnya. Rukia menarik selimut sampai kedada Ichigo yang cukup bidang. Setelah itu, Rukia mengelus rambut Ichigo lembut.

"Aku akan membuatmu bangun! Aku janji!" kata Rukia pada Ichigo yang masih tertidur.

"Itu ga mungkin! Kau tak akan bisa membangunkannya!" kata Yoruichi yang entah sejak kapan ada didepan pintu kamar Ichigo sambil berjalan mendekati Rukia.

"Jadi kau yang melakukan semua ini?" kata Rukia dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Ya, tapi kau juga melakukannya karena kau yang membuat kutukan itu bersama dengan kedua temanmu itu!" kata Yoruichi sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Rukia terdiam. _Yoruichi benar, secara ga langsung aku telah mengutuk Ichigo!_

"Tidak akan kubiarkan seorang pun membangunkannya!" teriak Yoruichi.

**===\(^O^)/\(^v^)/===**

Seorang perempuan dengan rambut panjang dan dijepit dengan jepitan berbentuk bunga sampai didepan istana yang cukup mewah. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Tidak ada siapapun bahkan istana itu benar-benar sepi.

"Aneh, padahal aku sudah bilang akan kesini!" kata perempuan itu. Ia berjalan memasuki istana itu. Terlihat beberapa penjaga sedang tertidur, tapi ia biarkan begitu saja. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, ia sampai dipintu istana.

"Konbanwa, aku Orihime!" kata perempuan itu, Orihime sambil mengetuknpintu itu.

"Heh? Ada yang datang!" kata Rukia saat mendengar suara Orihime.

"Pasti dia putri dari kerajaan lain! Aku ga akan biarkan siapapun membangunkan Ichigo!" kali ini giliran Yoruichi yang ngomong.

"Kalo gitu, kita buat rencana untuk mencegahnya kesini!" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum jail.

"Dan kau harus mau membantuku!" lanjut Rukia yang dijawab anggukan oleh Yoruichi.

"Hello, ada orang?" teriak Orihime sambil terus berjalan semakin kedalam.

_Ctek!_

"Ayo, lakukan!" perintah seorang penyihir yang cukup cantik, Yoruichi sambil menjentikkan jarinya. Terlihat seorang anak perempuan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Yes, my lord!" jawabnya dengan pasti sambil berjalan menjauhi Yoruichi.

_Kreeek..._

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Orihime langsung mencari sumber sang suara. _Ternyata, masih ada orang didalem!_

_Tap... tap... tap..._

"Kau, putri dari kerajaan seberang?" tanya perempuan dengan rambut yang dikepang, Soifon saat berhadapan dengan Orihime.

"Ya, kenapa?" kata Orihime ragu-ragu. Soifon menatap Orihime tajam sambil mengambil pedang yang ada di salah satu patung ksatria. Orihime yang melihat itu langsung membuat ancang-ancang.

_Bweeettsss..._

Dengan cepat, Soifon menyerang Orihime dengan pedang tadi. Untung saja Orihime cepat menghindar, jadi yang terkena pedang itu hanya rambutnya. Kalo ia ga cepet-cepet ngindar, ga tau deh gimana keadaannya sekarang. Orihime masih terdiam, ga tau apa yang harus dia lakuin. Tiba-tiba Orihime merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir disekitar pipinya. Ia menyentuh pipinya dan melihat ada cairan kental berwarna merah yang ternyata adalah darah. _Cih, dia berhasil melukaiku!_

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" teriak Orihime. Soifon tersenyum kecil.

"Pengganggu harus segera dimusnahkan!" teriak Soifon sambil berlari kearah Orihime untuk menyerangnya lagi. Orihime berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sesuatu yang sangat dibutuhkannya saat ini. Senjata untuk menyerang kembali. Panah. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Orihime langsung mengambil panah itu dan mengarahkan busurnya tepat pada tubuh Soifon. Setelah yakin akan sasarannya, Orihime melepaskan anak panah itu.

_Jleb!_

_Hosh... hosh... hosh..._

Orihime berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah karena lari-larian tadi. Ternyata panah yang dilepaskan Orihime tepat sasaran. _Untunglah... _Setelah cukup lama, Orihime kembali berjalan menuju kamar Ichigo.

_Kreeettt..._

"Akhirnya datang juga!" kata Rukia dengan suara cukup keras yang ternyata dari tadi menunggu kehadiran Orihime. Orihime langsung mengarahkan panahnya bersiap untuk memanah Rukia. Rukia tersenyum kecil dan mengeluarkan tongkat miliknya.

"Berubahlah menjadi kupu-kupu!" kata Rukia. Dalam sekejap cahaya biru keluar dan mengenai tepat diwajah Orihime.

_Booofffttt..._

Seekor kupu-kupu dengan warna hitam dan terdapat warna oren disekelilingnya keluar dari asap yang ada karena sihir dari Rukia. Rukia tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil memandang puas kupu-kupu yang masih aja terbang disekitarnya.

"Wah... licik sekali kau ini!" kata Yoruichi yang entah sejak kapan lagi-lagi ada dibelakang Rukia.

"Aku hanya tidak mau ada orang lain yang membangunkannya!" kata Rukia sambil menangkap kupu-kupu tadi.

"Kalau begitu kau harus melawanku!" kata Yoruichi. Rukia hanya melihatnya sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ini untukmu!" kata Rukia dengan penekanan pada kata 'ini untukmu' sambil menjejali kupu-kupu tadi ke Yoruichi. Yoruichi yang takut sama kupu-kupu langsung terlihat pucat.

"Ugyaaaa~" teriak Yoruichi sambil berlari entah kemana. Terdengar Rukia tertawa sangat lepas melihat tingkah Yoruichi. Setelah berhenti tertawa, Rukia mendekati Ichigo dan mengelus rambutnya yang berwarna seperti jeruk itu.

"Cepat bangun, ya!" kata Rukia sambil mengelus lembut rambut Ichigo. Tiba-tiba mata Ichigo mulai terbuka.

"Kau siapa?" kata Ichigo saat sudah sadar sepenuhnya dan terduduk. Rukia terdiam, ia ga tau harus jawab apa.

"Mana? Mana putri yang seharusnya membangunkan ku?" teriak Ichigo sambil celingukan.

_Deg!_

Jantung Rukia berdegup cepat_. Benar juga, biar gimana pun Ichigo seharusnya dibangunkan oleh Orihime seperti yang ada dalam cerita-cerita._ Rukia tersenyum dengan paksa. Senyum yang sungguh sangat menyakitkan, tapi Ichigo tidak menyadarinya. Rukia mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengarahkannya ke kupu-kupu tadi.

"Kembalilah ke wujud asalmu!" kata Rukia. Cahaya biru lagi-lagi keluar dan merubah kupu-kupu itu menjadi seorang perempuan cukup cantik dengan rambut panjang.

"Ichigo..." teriak Orihime sambil berlari dan memeluk Ichigo. Rukia hanya melihatnya tanpa ekspresi, tapi air mata mulai menggenang. Rukia berbalik dan pergi menjauh dari Ichigo. Ichigo berusaha melepaskan pelukan Orihime, tapi sepertinya gagal. Ia hanya bisa melihat Rukia yang semakin menjauhinya.

"Tunggu, aishiteru!"

**===Owari dengan gajenya===**

Hohohoho... akirnya selese juga! Sumpah ini fic adalah fic terpanjang yang pernah aku bikin! ini fic hasil hayalan bareng temen sebangku! Ancur banget! Tapi satu hal yang pasti, ini fic bener-bener ngarang sendiri, hasil imajinasi sendiri eh bareng temen sebangku dah! Hehehe... yang jelas ini fic buat buktiin ke si plagiat kalo fic sendiri lebih bagooosss dari pada fic hasil copas. Yah, sekalian buat ramein FBI pasca rusuh gara-gara si plagiat! Ya udah, akir kata Review please...


End file.
